Diary of a 5th year Weasley: AKA, Denial
by charm18
Summary: Ginny's diary...predominantly about a certain Harry Potter. HBP compatible.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bravery of Harry James Potter: A Diary of a 5****th**** year Weasley, or otherwise known as: Denial.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters or any of it; JK Rowling does, of course.**

**August 30****th**

**Dear Diary, **

**Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley. I haven't written in a diary since the disastrous occurrences of my second year but I've decided it's time to try again. I'm sure you understand how hard this is for me; well actually you are an inanimate object so you have no idea what I'm talking about… right? Anyway, we can pretend. We'll be seeing more of eachother soon. **

**Sincerely, **

**Ginny**

S**eptember 1****st****, Hogwarts Express.**

**Can't wait to see Dean! Ron is acting absolutely infuriating. He seems to think I'm 11. I cannot WAIT to get away from Phlegm. Honestly, "Au revoir 'Arry," bleh bleh bleh…" She's supposed to be marrying Bill for Merlin's sake. Of course I don't give two toads how she treats Harry, I'M completely OVER him. Honestly… Anyway, I'm seeing Dean soon!! **

**Later this afternoon… **

**Having a good time chatting with Dean in our compartment. Harry actually seemed quite disappointed when I said I had to meet Dean. Don't know why, perhaps he just didn't want to sit with Luna and Neville,. No, that's not at all like him. Oh well… Must get back to Dean, we're almost to Hogwarts. Byeeee.**

**In bed.**

**Feast was good as usual. Hat said some more things about joining together, not unexpected really. OH, I FORGOT! Harry came in simply COVERED in blood about half way through the feast. I was really worried, I mean obviously everyone was. I just wish I knew what happened to him. Harry is so brave, and he never complains… of course Dean is brave too, just in a less obvious way, that's good right? Anyway, was slightly alarmed by the things Dumbledore said. Of course, Harry didn't bat an eye, him and Dumbledore probably discussed it already, I mean Harry's practically Dumbledore's confidant it seems. They talk about everything and I mean EVERYTHING. I mean Dumbledore probably knows the entire story of Harry's relationship with Cho Chang, not that I care about that AT ALL. Ugg… Cho was never good enough for Harry. Wonder if he's over her yet…. Not that I care, must be going to sleep. Good night. **

**September 2nd., In bed. **

**Oh. No. Something terrible has happened. Harry is taking directions from A BOOK! Do you even REALIZE what could happen? I am SO worried. I tried to tell him that he's in danger but I really don't think he listened. I guess he forgets that Voldemort after all, possessed me for a while. Oh well… just hope he doesn't do anything stupid (?) and BRAVE., as usual. I do admire him though… he's been through so much and yet he's still so nice… So, Dean and I had a nice moment at dinner but I was really pre-occupied trying to talk to Harry. Dean's great. Classes were good,. Snape's awful as usual. Harry always talks about how horrible he is to him. How could anyone hate Harry? Guess I better be going to sleep. Hope Harry isn't staying up to late, and of course Hermione and Ron…. Oh right and Dean. Good night. **


	2. Chapter 2

September 14th Morning.

Great news!!! Harry is finally doing well in potions!!! Slughorn absolutely LOVES him!! Today's Quidditch tryouts. OH! I forgot to say that Harry's Quidditch captain. He WAS the obvious choice of course thought there was some debate among the Gryffindors as to whether Katie Belle should be given it, being her last year and all. I'm delighted that it's Harry. He IS my brother's best friend. I am really really nervous now though. What if Harry thinks I don't fly well? Actually that's stupid, I played Seeker for him last year… but I didn't win so maybe he won't think I'm trustworthy. Oh well. Must go to breakfast and then TRYOUTS. Wish me luck!!

Bed, later.

I MADE THE TEAM!! I GOT CHASER!! What a fiasco, my goodness. This complete prat, Mclaggen something or other, tried to make Harry take him on as keeper. Harry was SO brave standing up to him, Mclaggen's about a FOOT taller than him and a LOT bigger. Harry handled the situation admirably though, of course. Oh yeah, Ron's keeper. Oh and ALL these other people, like from other HOUSES, came to tryouts as a joke or something. Harry was wonderful about it, he was really polite and just told them that of course they can't try out if they aren't Gryffindors.

So there is this HORRIBLE girl, Romilda Vane. She's a fourth year and she's made up her mind that Harry is HERS. WHO THE BLOODY HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? Harry's never even said two WORDS to her. He finds her annoying, and she IS annoying!! Oh and HERMIONE keeps telling Harry things like "You've never been more fanciable," and complementing him right and left. I love Hermione of course but she better not try anything on Harry. He can't POSSIBLY be interested in her. It would break Ron's heart, I'm just looking out for my brother of course, I couldn't care less what Harry does or who he's with. I must say though, he really IS fanciable these days. He's more of a brother to me of course. Ugg, that sounded weird. Of course, the crush I had on him in my second year is LONGGGGG GONE. G'night.

September 15th morning.

Going to meet Dean in Hogsmeade today. Excited of course. Ooo I hear Harry downstairs, he must be getting ready to go with Ron and Hermione. Maybe Dean won't show… no no of course I want to go with Dean. I AM his girlfriend.

Just before Hogsmeade

Gave Harry a very interesting note from Dumbledore. Wonder what it was about…. He seemed really pleased that I gave it to him.

In bed.

A HORRIBLE event has happened. Katie Belle was given a cursed necklace and she's in St. Mungos!! Harry saved the day again of course. He was with Ron and Hermione just in front of Katie and her friend so when Katie touched the necklace he bravely went to get Hagrid and then really bravely explained it all to McGonagall, even offering his own opinion on the matter! I am so impressed.

Dean was fine today in Hogsmeade, we went and had lunch at Madame Puddifoots, ugg I hate that place, I have no idea why Dean likes to go there. Talk to you later.

Xoxo,

Ginny

October 20th, In bed.

ARG! I am soooooo mad! My IDIOTIC brother decided to run into Dean and I in a deserted corridor when we were quite…err… busy, and then IN FRONT OF HARRY, Ron yelled and cursed at me about doing inappropriate things. Of ALL the stupid things he's done, this is the worst. Now, HARRY, on the other hand. DEFENDED ME earnestly to Ron. A weird thing happened too; when I saw the look on his face as they walked in he looked almost… jealous! It was weird! Harry has never been the jealous type, maybe he just misses Cho, I bet that isn't it though. I wonder…. Anyway, after Ron yelled and yelled at me, he FEARLESSLy defended me. It was like he was on my side, NOT Ron's! I can't believe how selfless Harry is. Merlin, Ron needs to take some lessons in manners from Harry. Good bloody night.

October 21st

Ron is totally cold shouldering Dean and I, not that I mind, but he's ALSO being horrible to HERMIONE. I THINK it had something to do with what I said about Hermione snogging Viktor Krum but I'm not totally sure. Ron is completely immature sometimes. Harry's been wonderful though. I can tell he was a little awkward after the whole scenario but after Quidditch practices went back to normal he's been fine. I can also tell he's having trouble dealing with Ron right now; I honestly wish my stupid brother would just go boil his head. I feel horrible for Hermione too; I thought her and Ron were finally making some progress after she asked him to Slughorn's Christmas party.

October 25th, Before the match.

I'm so nervous. I could barely eat any breakfast. Something funny happened at breakfast though. _I'm almost POSITIVE that Harry gave Ron a Felix Felicis potion to make him lucky for the game. It was really an AMAZING idea on Harry's part because Ron's being completely lousy in practices lately. I mean how could anyone have thought of a better idea? Hermione was mad though; she's really upset with both of them now. Though I THINK her and Ron may have started to make up. _

_In bed_

_WE WON!__! And I SCORED SO MANY GOALS!!! Oh merlin, so many things have happened today. Most importantly, Harry WAS SO glad we won, he gave me a HUGE hug, I'm just glad I proved to him that I can play well. Oh yeah, Harry actually DIDN"T give Ron the lucky potion and that's what makes the plan even BETTER. He made Ron THINK he'd done it! SO brilliant!! Speaking of my brother, apparently what I said in the passage when he found me with Dean struck a chord. He's with Lavender Brown now… very openly so. Ugg, I guess he needs time to refine his technique. Anyway, Hermione is SOOO mad at Ron now, and apparently at Harry too. I can understand Ron, Ugg, But why Harry? All the poor boy did was try to win the game. She actually attacked Ron with some birds though, HAHA, I love that girl. Anyway, I am just pleased that Harry was happy about the game._


	3. Chapter 3

**December 15****th****, In bed**

**Harry keeps giving me funny looks like he's about to say something and then hurriedly walks away. Wonder what's going on… Ugg we have to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party, I suppose I should invite Dean. Now my dear diary, I must confess that Dean had been getting on my nerves rather a lot lately, I mean when I compare my time with Dean to how much fun I have with err Hermione and um Harry. Well actually Dean's great, I mean of course I like him! Wish I could ask Harry to the party, wait well no I'd rather go with Dean OF COURSE, I'm totally over Harry… totally. Completely. **

**December 23****rd****, Morning**

**Party is tonight. Dean is coming with me. Harry hasn't asked ANYONE yet. I hate to think of him going alone… and he could have ANY of the girls in this school. Romilda Vane keeps trying to give him love potions, he resists bravely of course. Hermione keeps giving him advice to which he smiles long sufferingly. Love Harry…NO not like that, you stupid diary. I do feel bad though, if it weren't for Dean I would have asked him myself, as friends of course. Duh."**

**Just before the Party**

**Oh Harry is soooo nice. He invited LUNA to the party. She's so excited, I told Harry so. I am relieved I must say. It would have been stupid of him to ask some girl who just likes him because of the fame. They don't know him like I do. I mean obviously I know, he's my brother's best friend. Why he's friends with Ron I still don't know…. Ron's been absolutely HORRIBLE to Hermione. He and Lavender are embarrassing, its so obvious he's just making Hermione jealous. Poor Hermione, she asked Mclaggen to the party, honestly her and Ron just need to get it together. Harry is wonderful to her though; its quite touching how much he cares about Hermione. They're just friends of course, obviously. I saw him walking along after her today carrying all her books. I wish I had a brother as nice as Harry, that's what Hermione and Harry are like, brother and sister, who are actually nice to one another. Anyway, must get ready. Meeting Dean in half an hour, great boyfriend, Dean. **

**In bed, after the party**

**Going home tomorrow. Harry's coming too! Can't wait. Party was a complete fiasco; Hermione spent the entire thing running away from stupid Mclaggen. Harry looked ready to kill him; he's so protective of Hermione. That's how Ron OUGHT to be. The git. Malfoy interrupted the party, something about wanting to come, and Snape hauled him off. I'm pretty sure Harry followed them, NO idea why. Perhaps I should ask him… he doesn't talk to me about things much though. Wish he would. Oh well, at least there was no stupid Romilda Vane to mess things up for Harry tonight. That girl is so horribly annoying; I'm about ready to Bat Bogey her. Anyway, nighty night. Exhausted. **

**December 25, Bedtime **

**UGGGG. RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR turned up in the MIDDLE of dinner with our git of a brother, Percy. Completely ruined the evening if you ask me. The minister took Harry outside in the garden to talk, asked him practically be a poster boy for the ministry. As if Harry would do that! After what they did to him last year! Honestly, the NERVE of those people. I can't believe they expect to be able to just co-opt poor Harry, who might I add had plenty to be worrying about, into doing their nefarious business. Stupid ministry. Stupid Percy too, he obviously didn't want to see any of us. Anyway, moving onto more cheerful things. Christmas eve was lovely, it was wonderful to be together as a family again, excluding Percy of course. I couldn't decide what to get Harry for Christmas so I ended up not getting him anything. I wish I could've been more creative but I decided it wasn't entirely appropriate to be getting a boy who isn't Dean a present. Oh well. Phlegm is SO annoying. She goes ON and ON about Christmas in France. I mean I'm sure "Ze ice sculptures are lovely" but how much more do I have to take?" She just COOS over poor Harry too, stupid Veela charm works every time too. Merry bloody Christmas!**

**PS**

**HAHA, Ron got a completely hideous necklace from Lavender. Maybe now he'll re-think being to Hermione. Harry had a maggot in his hair this morning when he came to breakfast, very odd. I made sure to pick it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After this chapter, this story will be on hiatus for the summer. I am leaving to work at a camp all summer. It will pick up when I return! **

**Chapter 4.**

**Back at school, very late**

**Hermione and Ron are being completely STUPID. That is all I have to say. I'm glad to see though that Ron was quite embarrassed at Lavender's greeting. Said hello to Dean. It was weird though; I thought I'd be all happy to see him but all I really felt was a trace of annoyance at the way he acted. I'm glad he's not in my year so I don't see much of him. WAIT, what am I saying? Um… anyway, ugg though, he always holds the door for me and tries to do things for me, WHY? I can take care of MYSELF. It was nice over Christmas, at least Harry doesn't do anything for me, I like to be independent. Actually though, what's weird is that I wouldn't MIND if Harry held the door for me. Why does Dean annoy me? I don't understand myself at all. At least you can't really judge me; you ARE in inanimate object….right? You see, I'm still a little creeped out by the thought of pouring all my thoughts into something. That's what almost killed me in my first year. Well…. I'm drabbling. Good night.**

**January 5****th**

**Harry has been acting very weird. He keeps talking to Ron and Hermione about something and then Hermione usually gets mad at him and tells him "you should be working on…" but then she drops her voice and I can never tell what she's saying. SO ANNOYING! I wish I could just ask him. It would be so much easier if we were closer…. And Harry just is so understanding about everything and puts up with Ron and Hermione. Ron actually keeps telling me that I need to butt out of everyone else's business. What does he know? Prat. Well anyway, going to bed. EXHAUSTED from Quidditch practice. As much as I love Harry, he's absolutely KILLING us! Good night diary, you are turning out much better than Riddle's diary, I must say. **

**March 1****st**

**RON JUST GOT POISENED!!!!! AND HARRY SAVED HIM!!!! Ron drank poisoned mead in Slughorn's office this morning. Ok so what happened was Ron accidentally ate some chocolate cauldrons that were spiked with love potion. That cow Romilda Vane gave them to Harry ages ago and I guess Ron thought Harry had given him them for his birthday!! It was absolutely awful, so Harry SMARTLY took Ron to Slughorn for an antidote and then Slughorn decided to give Ron some mead to cheer him up. IT WAS POISENED!!!! We don't have a clue what happened though… I mentioned that maybe Slughorn is a Death Eater but then I realized that that doesn't make any sense at all. Anyway, it's just SO lucky that Harry knew to get a bezoar down Ron's throat. What I personally think is that the potion was meant for Dumbledore since it was a bottle that Slughorn was supposed to give him. So anyway, as much as my brother annoys me it gave me a HUGE scare to think he could have died. Thank MERLIN for Harry! Mum and dad came in and started thanking him profusely. I mean it is true, he's saved ME, DAD and NOW RON!!! What a hero!!! **

**March 3****rd****, LATE**

**So now, EVERYONE keeps bugging Harry because of Ron. Lavender won't leave him alone and to be honest I don't think Ron's remotely interested in her anymore. When he was still unconscious he said "Er my knee," I think it's obvious what that means. That's the only thing he said until he woke up. Hermione and him REALLY just need to profess their undying love for each other and have done with it! Speaking of love, Dean is annoying me to NO end. He won't stop trying to help me practically WALK. Cormac McLaggen is taking Ron's place in the match against Hufflepuff. I HATE McLaggen; he keeps trying to tell Harry how he should be running the team. HONESTLY, Harry is the best captain Gryffindor has HAD! Okay, maybe that's a little exaggeration; Oliver Wood was a really good captain too but STILL. **

**March 7th After the match.**

**AHHHHHHHHHH we LOST. ALL thanks to MCLAGGEN!!! He practically KILLED Harry! McLaggen took Peakes bat and was "showing" him how he should be swinging it, so Harry flew over and told him to get back up to the goalposts, THEN, Mclaggen HIT Harry. It was an accident of course, but it completely knocked Harry out! Cootes and Peakes managed to catch him as fell. So anyway, the final score was 320 to 60. Ugg. Oh well, at least Mclaggen is kicked off the team and Ron's coming back. I went to visit Harry while he was unconscious. He looked so serene lying there, definitely different from the normal Harry. I am so worried about him though, apparently he and Ron are getting released on Monday morning but Harry just has to stop getting into trouble, he's going to get him killed!!!**

**March 9****th****, VERY MAD**

**DEAN IS SO ANNOYING AND RUDE! He was LAUGHING about how Harry fell of his broom in the match and I completely lost it. The annoyance has been building up for a while. I'm considering breaking up with him. Not yet I guess, he did apologize profusely. I'll see how he is for the next week. But HONESTLY, how dare he laugh at Harry!!!!!**


End file.
